Aventura na Ilha do Cão vermelho
by carydoggy
Summary: Luffy e Nami durante uma tempestade param numa ilha recheada de histórias e fantasia.Uma delas é a lenda do Cão Vermelho.Que o festival comece!
1. Tempestade de problemas

Olááá!!!Estou muito feliz de poder postar uma fic aqui!Minha primeira de OP!*-*...Essa é minha "primeira vez" aqui! Espero que gostem da fic, essa é de aventura, com algumas insinuações ;D

* * *

− Venha, Luffy! Venha ver! Usopp criou um novo número de mágica com cartas! − Chopper gritou indo ao encontro do amigo que preparava o baralho.

− He, he! Dessa vez eu treinei! Este truque é o melhor! − Usopp, com um sorriso no rosto, falou ao Chopper quando o mesmo chegou. Luffy saía da cozinha quando ouviu seu nome. Segurava dois pedaços de carne nas mãos e outro na boca.

− Espera, pessoal! − Engoliu o pedaço da boca, guardou os outros dois nos bolsos da bermuda e saiu correndo. Sanji apareceu na porta, enfurecido, procurando por Luffy que já estava longe.

− Pare de roubar as carnes da panela, Luffy! Eu te mato!

Luffy sentou ao lado de Chopper que estava com os olhos brilhantes.

− Sugooooi, Usopp! De novo! Faz de novo! − A pequena rena pediu aos aplausos para o moreno.

− Mas é claro! Eu não me canso de fazer isso! − Usopp embaralhou as cartas outra vez e parecia muito confiante, Luffy sentou ao lado de Chopper.

− O que é? Também quero saber! − Luffy estava impaciente, mesmo sentado não parava de se mexer.

− Luffy, como você ainda não viu, vou fazer com você! Vou lhe mostrar todo o baralho, escolha mentalmente uma das cartas, eu descobrirei qual é! − Usopp falou ao capitão que o olhou animado.

− Ohhh! Certo! Pode mostrar! − Luffy pulou mais e Usopp abriu todo o baralho para ele que alguns segundos depois disse ter escolhido a sua carta e Usopp fechou o baralho outra vez.

− Luffy, a carta que você escolheu está aqui? − Ele embaralhou de novo e depois abriu o baralho para Luffy e Chopper verem. Luffy procurou, procurou e finalmente desistiu.

− Usopp, a carta não tá no baralho! Você sumiu com ela! − Luffy gritou com o amigo, mas Usopp não se assustou. Fechou e abriu o baralho outra vez e então falou:

− Tem certeza?Esta não é a sua carta? − Desta vez o baralho todo era a carta que Luffy havia escolhido. Luffy surpreendeu-se e Chopper mais uma vez estava com os olhos brilhantes.

− Sugoooooi! − Os dois gritaram em uníssono. Usopp fechou o baralho e Luffy e Chopper o aplaudiram.

− Muito legal! Como você fez isso?! − Luffy perguntou entusiasmado.

− Um mágico de verdade nunca revela seus segredos, meu amigo. − Usopp respondeu com a voz grossa, como se imitando alguém.

− Ahh, eu queria saber! − Luffy falou triste.

− Hum, com licensa... − Robin falou. Estava ali perto, sentada numa cadeira de sol, observando toda a brincadeira.

− Oi, Robin. O que foi? − Luffy perguntou mudando sua cara frustrada pra feliz outra vez em meio segundo.

− Luffy-san, quer mesmo saber como ele fez o truque?

− Você sabe me explicar, Robin? − Luffy abriu um sorriso, Chopper também. Usopp olhou desconfiado.

− Não foi tão difícil. O baralho do Usopp-san não é normal. Ele foi feito pra esse tipo de mágica.

− Hã?! − Os três falaram juntos, Luffy e Chopper confusos e Usopp assustado.

− Tudo que o Usopp-san fez foi com que você escolhesse a carta que ele queria para que a mágica se completasse...

− Ele embaralhou de um jeito pra escolhermos só as cartas do meio, não é? − Chopper perguntou à Robin.

− Isso mesmo. − Robin finalizou com um sorriso.

− Ah, Robin, sua estraga-prazeres, foi por isso que eu não fiz a brincadeira com você. − Usopp falou à ela choroso.

− Mesmo assim foi demais! Ensina pra mim, Usopp!

− Pra mim também! Por favor! − Luffy e Chopper levantaram os braços, chamando a atenção de Usopp que negava o pedido deles e Robin rindo ao lado.

O dia tinha acabado de começar, o ar não estava nem frio nem abafado, o sol brilhava e havia poucas nuvens no céu. O Sunny-Go estava funcionando apenas com as velas, Franky queria economizar a cola. Para qualquer navegador o dia estava perfeito.

− Perfeito demais... − Nami olhou desconfiada para o céu, cheirou o ar e observou a formação das nuvens. − O tempo está bom demais, ele com certeza vai mudar...

− Nami-swaaaan! Você fica tão linda quando está desconfiada! − Sanji gritou para ela meio aos rodopios segurando uma bandeja com uma bebida.

− Aqui está, com todo o meu amor, meu shake especial, pra você, Nami-swan! − Sanji fez uma reverência à Nami e deu a ela o copo. Ela pegou e agradeceu com um sorriso que fez Sanji rodopiar mais e mais de volta para a cozinha.

− Hum, este tempo está mesmo pra mudar... − Nami olhou séria para o mar, para o céu e depois bebericou o shake. − Hum! Que delícia!

Luffy subiu até a casinha no final do mastro para procurar ilhas, pois havia se cansado de insistir a Usopp que lhe ensinasse truques de mágica. Pegou na luneta e começou a procurar, mas só havia água por todo o horizonte.

− Hum, talvez se eu estivesse mais no alto... − Luffy subiu na casinha e sentou no telhado dela. − Hum...Talvez se eu cantar! − Ele então começou a batucar no telhado:

− Ilha!Ilhazinha!Ilhãããão! Apareça! Seja lá como for! Pode ser de inverno! Pode até ser de outono! Uma ilha do tesouro! Qualquer ilha, não importaaaaa! Por que todos ainda são uns idiotaaaaas! − Luffy cantarolava enquanto observava seus amigos pelo aparelho.

− Zoro treinando...Chato! Robin lendo...Muito chato! Sanji rodopiando...Estranho. Franky inventando coisas...Interessante! Brooke cantando para pássaros...Amador, nunca cantará como eu! E... Nami gritando com Usopp e Chopper, normal...Hum, tudo está ficando muito monótono. Alguma coisa podia acontecer pra mudar isso! − Luffy sentiu um vento frio na nuca e levantou a cabeça. − Puxa! Que nuvens grandes, cinza, cheias de raios legais que estão vindo pra cá!

Nami sentiu o mesmo vento e olhou para o céu imediatamente.

− Eu sabia, o tempo estava bom demais pra ser verdade. Pessoal! Movam-se! Uma tempestade está a caminho! − Nami correu até Zoro e bateu na cabeça dele o que fez o mesmo sair do transe na mesma hora, largando os pesos no chão e fazendo com que caíssem em seus pés.

− Ai! Porra, Nami, o que eu fiz agora?! − Zoro falou revoltado massageando um dos pés.

− Você não vai dormir desta vez. Rápido! Recolha as velas de volta ou o vento acabará com elas! − Zoro saiu correndo para ajudar Usopp e Franky com a tarefa. Robin levantou-se e fechou sua cadeira de praia, muito calma, o vento havia aumentado.

− Nami-san, o que eu devo fazer para ajudar? − Robin perguntou serenamente à Nami.

− Sabe me responder onde o Luffy se enfiou? − Nami perguntou nervosa.

− Não o vejo desde mais cedo, desculpe.

− Tudo bem, eu vou olhar por aí... − Nami entrou para a sala, mas ele não se encontrava lá, foi até o quarto dele, mas também não estava, foi na cozinha, e por incrível que parecesse, ele também não estava lá. − Céus! Onde o Luffy está?! − Nami se perguntou enquanto corria de volta para o convés. A chuva já havia chegado até o navio, o mar tinha se agitado demais, as ondas estavam gigantes e a água começava a adentrar.

"Meu Deus! Onde está o Luffy?!" , Nami pensou. Um raio desceu das nuvens e caiu no lugar mais alto do navio, a casa no final do mastro. Nami ficou cega por um momento, com o clarão que o raio havia feito, viu então algo cair de lá de cima em direção ao oceano. Era Luffy! Então Nami não mais pensou. Sabia que se ele caísse no mar era o fim dele. Pulou do navio para tentar resgatá-lo. Luffy estava desacordado e um pouco longe. Nami nadou com todas as suas forças até chegar nele. Estava quase se afogando também pelo tamanho das ondas. Mas agora que estava ali, como voltaria?

Sanji percebeu a ausência de Nami e Luffy e começou a procurá-los. Quando um raio bateu no mar Sanji olhou e avistou os dois sendo engolidos pelas ondas.

− Nami-san!Luffy-san! − Sanji começou a tirar o paletó pra se jogar ao mar, Nami o viu e gritou:

− Sanji, não! É perigoso demais! − Sanji parou, obedecendo à Nami, e começou a choramingar. Robin, Brooke e Chopper, em forma humana, foram ao seu encontro e viram o estado de Nami junto de Luffy. Robin tentou alcançar os dois com suas mãos, mas estava enfraquecida pela chuva e os mesmos ficando cada vez mais longe.

− Nami-san! Você vai ficar bem? − Sanji perguntou aos berros e choramingos.

− Eu vou sim! Cuidem do navio! − Sua voz foi ficando cada vez mais distante, ela já não conseguia vê-los mais.

− Robin-swan, o que faremos? − Sanji perguntou a ela ainda chorando muito.

− Eu não sei, mas é melhor esperarmos a tempestade passar...

Nami engolia cada vez mais água, estava no seu limite, ela segurava Luffy firmemente, mas até quando agüentaria? Então uma onda maior a pegou de surpresa e Nami apagou.

O céu finalmente havia voltado ao normal. As gaivotas no alto piavam e Nami começou a ouvir o som das ondas batendo na areia. Abriu os olhos lentamente e tossiu água quando acordou. Olhou para o lado, ainda segurava Luffy pela cintura, mas ele não parecia bem. Não estava respirando.

− Luffy!Você não vai morrer logo na areia! − Nami abraçou firme a barriga de Luffy e fez com que ele esguichasse água pra fora dos pulmões, depois que tossiu muito, desmaiou de novo com a língua pra fora. Nami tossiu mais um pouco e levantou-se lentamente, ainda muito cansada do ocorrido mais cedo. Olhou em volta, estavam numa praia. Mais a frente uma floresta se estendia por todo o horizonte da ilha. Luffy acordou meio zonzo.

− Ai, ai...O que aconteceu? Eu lembro de um raio ter me atingido, eu me assustei e caí no mar. Depois nada...Nami? − Luffy observou a amiga que estava com um olhar arregalado.

− Onde é que nós fomos parar!? − Ela gritou assustada.

* * *


	2. Fugir do perigo é inevitável

Aew!Mais um capítulo pra vocês!O terceiro deve sair na próxima sexta!Enjoy it!

* * *

− Céus! Onde estamos?! − Nami andava em círculos, falando consigo mesma.

− Oe, Nami, você está bem? − Luffy levantou e balançou a cabeça pra tirar a água dos ouvidos.

− Estamos numa ilha aparentemente deserta, a quilômetros do Sunny-Go e pra variar eu me perco logo com você! − Nami gritou com raiva da pergunta.

−Ah, você está bem! − Luffy sorriu e olhou para todos os lados.

− Droga! O que faremos?! − Nami agachou na areia tentando pensar em algo.

−Ah, vamos sair daqui! Vamos andar! − Luffy puxou o braço de Nami.

− Enlouqueceu?! Quando uma pessoa se perde ela tem é que ficar parada num lugar esperando que alguém a ache! Não! Vamos ficar aqui mesmo! − Nami puxou o braço de volta e sentou-se na areia em posição fetal.

−Nami! Eles não sabem nem que direção tomar, vão demorar muito! Vamos! Levanta aí! − Luffy insistiu.

− Droga! Odeio quando você tem razão! − Nami levantou. − Muito bem, vamos ver se tem alguém nessa ilha e...

− Urra! Uma aventura! − Luffy deu um pulo de alegria e saiu correndo adentrando na floresta.

− Luffy! Espere por mim! − Nami correu atrás dele.

No Sunny-Go, Sanji corria e chorava em círculos, estava muito preocupado com Nami. Robin tentava acalmá-lo. Os outros consertavam alguns buracos e estragos que a tempestade havia feito.

− Napi!Onpde vopcê eshptá? − Sanji gritou para o mar com a gola da camisa na boca.

− Sanji-san, por favor, acalme-se. Nami-san é muito forte, ela deve estar bem! − Robin tentou reconfortá-lo.

− Isso seria impossível. Aquela tempestade mais cedo foi surreal, e ela ainda tinha que cuidar do Luffy, as chances dos dois estarem bem são mínimas... − Zoro falou seriamente fazendo com que Sanji chorasse mais que antes. Robin lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo, mas Zoro não se alterou. De qualquer forma ele estava certo. As chances de se sobreviver numa tempestade eram mínimas, quase nulas. Era bem isso que eles pensavam.

Na ilha deserta, a muitos quilômetros dali, Luffy se aventurava junto de Nami pela floresta.

− Tomara que a gente encontre animais estranhos que saibam dançar e cantar pra gente! − Luffy comentava com Nami meio à corrida.

− Luffy, da onde você tira essas idéias malucas? − Nami perguntou, preferindo não saber sua resposta. Luffy apenas riu e continuou a andar. As árvores foram ficando menores e o caminho ia se expandindo. No final os dois encontraram na saída da floresta uma estrada de pedra.

− Luffy! Uma estrada!

− Sim! Eu estou vendo! Vamos ver onde ela acaba!

− Isso significa que a ilha não é deserta! − Os dois continuaram a correr pelo meio da estrada e alguns minutos depois mais à frente avistaram um portal branco e grande escrito "Sejam Bem-vindos!"...

− Ah, com prazer! − Quando Luffy ia passar pelo portal, Nami o segurou pelo ombro e o jogou para fora da estrada, nuns arbustos. Jogado no chão, Luffy não entendia a ação de Nami, que olhava escondida entre o matagal algo grande passar pelo portal, o rosto muito apreensivo.

− Nami, o que aconteceu...? − Luffy foi cortado pelo sinal de Nami para que ele ficasse calado. Quando a tal coisa passou, Nami abaixou a mão e disse estar tudo bem. Luffy olhou para fora dos arbustos e entrando na cidade uma tartaruga gigante com pessoas em cima passava.

−Nami, eu quero andar naquilo! − Luffy falou a amiga que ainda parecia preocupada.

− Luffy, não viu quem estava montado no monstro? Marinheiros!

− Sério? − Luffy olhou de novo pra ter certeza, mas já tinham sumido na estrada.

− Luffy, somos procurados, não podemos entrar na cidade pela porta da frente, deve estar cheia de marinheiros, quem sabe até oficiais e generais da marinha por aí também! − Nami agarrou Luffy pela camisa e o balançava sem parar tentando fazer com que ele entendesse.

− Nami, tá com nada! Se eles vierem pra cima de nós eu derroto todo mundo como sempre fizemos! − Luffy falou à Nami alegremente e mostrou o punho.

− Luffy, temos que sair da ilha sem criar confusão, será que consegue? − Nami falou quase suplicando.

− Mas assim é mais divertido! − Luffy riu do próprio comentário e Nami começou a chorar em cascata.

− Luffy!Eu te odeio!*snif*− Sentou-se no chão e ficou ali choramingando.

Luffy coçou a cabeça, sentindo-se culpado pelo estado da amiga colocou seu chapéu de palha na cabeça dela e disse:

− Tá! Vamos fazer do seu jeito dessa vez! − Falou reclamando, mas depois abriu um sorrisão pra Nami que pulou de alegria.

− Certo! Devemos nos disfarçar e... − Luffy colocou o indicador debaixo do nariz, imitando um bigode.

− O que mais? − Nami caiu na gargalhada e disse:

− Não, bobo, não desse jeito... Empreste-me sua camisa. − Luffy não entendeu, mas tirou a roupa na mesma hora e deu a ruiva que prendeu a peça no braço esquerdo.

− Eu irei até a cidade e pegarei algo para você se disfarçar. Enquanto isso você fica aqui me esperando...

− Hei!Espera aí! Você também é procurada, Nami! − Luffy rebateu. Nami chegou perto de Luffy e perguntou:

− Quem é o mais perigoso aqui: você ou eu?!

− Você! − Luffy respondeu na mesma hora. Nami deu um longo suspiro e continuou:

− Com isso cobrindo minha tatuagem e meus longos anos de gatuna me ajudarão a não ser pega. − Nami apontava para a camisa amarrada no braço e levantou o queixo quando falou bem de si mesma. Luffy cruzou os braços e fez muxoxo, mas não falou mais. Seguiu Nami com os olhos enquanto a mesma levantava-se e andava de volta à estrada falando ao longe para que Luffy não saísse dali.

− Humpf! Que mandona...O que eu vou fazer até ela aparecer de novo? − Luffy se perguntava. Virou o pescoço e avistou no tronco de uma árvore um grande inseto, correu até ele. − Sugoi!Um besouro! − Seus olhos brilhavam.

Nami esgueirava-se pelas paredes e se escondia em becos quando marinheiros passavam. A cidade parecia muito normal. Nada de interessante ali, e os marinheiros pareciam nem se importar com as pessoas que passavam. Nami começou a andar mais calmamente. Avistou uma barraquinha com máscaras, fantasias e outros e resolveu dar uma olhada. Revirando as máscaras, tentando achar algo que Luffy fosse gostar ou que não incomodasse tanto. O dono da lojinha percebeu Nami e a perguntou:

− Posso ajudá-la, senhorita?

− Hum?...Ah!Claro!...Quais dessas máscaras você acha que um garotinho hiperativo iria gostar?­ − O homem mostrou-se pensativo por um momento, então abaixou-se e pegou uma máscara no estoque. Quando levantou trazia em mãos uma máscara vermelha e dourada em forma de Cão Fu (cão demônio oriental que protege as residências).

− Esta aqui, acho que ele irá gostar bastante. É a minha última, o resto delas foram vendida por causa do festival. − Nami não queria puxar conversa com ninguém e se expor, mas disto ela tinha que saber. Festival queria dizer que a segurança ficaria maior e assim mais problemas para ela e Luffy.

− Senhor, quando será este festival? − Nami perguntou tentando não parecer estrangeira, em vão, pois o vendedor começou a rir.

− A senhorita não é daqui, certo? Pois muito bem, irei lhe contar. Todos os anos, aqui na cidade, temos um festival que chamamos de Proteção do Fu. Há alguns anos atrás, nossa ilha era conhecida pela hospitalidade para com os piratas que desembarcavam aqui. A marinha não gostou nada quando descobriu e mandou para cuidar do problema um general, seu nome é Morikazu Sasame, mas o chamamos de "água doce", por que ele é facilmente confundido. Na mesma época de sua chegada um alguém se disfarçou de cão Fu, usando uma roupa vermelha e a máscara, lutou contra a marinha e o general, os derrotou e simplesmente sumiu. Todo ano ele volta na mesma época e derrota Água Doce, até que ele desista e saia da ilha para sempre. E nesta mesma época o general reforça a segurança com o intuito de pegar o bandido, nunca conseguiu. Nem mesmo nós cidadão sabemos quem é o nosso herói.

− Isto quer dizer que o festival é hoje?

− Sim, ao anoitecer. − Nami ficou pensativa por um momento, pagou o vendedor, agradeceu pela informação e saiu correndo. "Tenho que avisar ao Luffy! Se nos descobrirem estamos acabados!", Nami pensou enquanto corria de volta para o começo da cidade.

Entrou na mata rezando que Luffy ainda estivesse no mesmo local. Olhou para os lados, mas não avistou nada. Começou a chamá-lo para ver se o mesmo responderia.

− Nami?Eu estou aqui! − ela seguiu o som da voz do amigo e então levou um grande susto. Luffy estava coberto de besouros de todos os tipos e tamanho além de outros insetos.

− Nami!Olha só quantos eu achei!Não são lindos? − Nami nem estava ouvindo, pegou um pedaço de madeira no chão e começou a bater em Luffy com ele até que os bichos fossem embora.

− Não!Nami!Espera! − Luffy gritava em vão e Nami continuava lhe dando porradas com a madeira. Os besouros voaram assustados e outros fugiram também. Luffy pareceu triste e Nami largou o grande graveto no chão.

− O que deu em você?!

− Nami! Eles eram meus novos nakamas! Eu tinha chamado todo mundo pro bando! − Nami colocou a mão no rosto pensando porque ainda se dava o trabalho de perguntar coisas a ele.

− Onde você tinha ido, Nami? O que tem nessa sacola? É comida? Estou faminto! Os insetos comeram a carne que tinha nos meus bolsos... − Luffy perguntou muito curioso finalizando a frase triste pela perda das carnes.

− Ah, sim. É pra você. − Ela tirou a máscara da sacola e a deu a Luffy que colocou no rosto no mesmo instante. Devolveu-lhe a camisa também. A máscara não cobria a boca, mas tinha dado a Luffy uma nova face.

− Hei, Nami. Como eu estou? − Luffy perguntou muito contente com o objeto. Nami o observou por um momento e respondeu:

− Ficou...Diferente. Agora vamos! Temos que sair dessa ilha o mais rápido possível. − Nami informou enquanto se levantava e puxava Luffy junto.

− Nani? Não entendi. Por que isso? − Perguntou Luffy ainda mais confuso.

− No caminho eu te explico. Vamos! − E correram juntos para a cidade.

As coisas pareciam ainda mais confusas para o resto dos Mugiwara. Ainda em alto mar, sem saber que direção tomar. Robin, a mais sensata para tomar este tipo de decisão, ainda pensava muito a respeito. Os outros esperavam quietos a resposta ouvindo apenas o som das gaivotas no alto. Ela andava de um lado a outro do convés, ainda assim muito calma, mas apreensiva. Zoro dizia que não importava muito. Que Nami daria um jeito mais cedo ou mais tarde de voltar, se ainda estivesse viva. E Robin dava-lhe um _slap_ cada vez que ele mencionava a idéia dos dois amigos estarem mortos.

− Hum...Pessoal. Já viram pessoas andarem sobre a água? − Usopp olhava atento pelo seu binóculo para o oceano.

− Eu já − Zoro respondeu. Robin, Brooke, Chopper e Zoro olharam na mesma direção que Usopp e então viram que realmente havia um homem sobre a água. Não dava para saber quem era da distância que estavam, mas o tal homem usava um grande manto com a cabeça coberta pelo capuz da roupa. Os cinco ficaram em silêncio, tentando entender o que se passava ali. O homem estava parado, em pé e no meio do oceano. Como era possível?

− Usopp! Venha aqui! Preciso da sua ajuda! Monstros marinhos estão atacando o navio!Estão criando buracos! − Franky gritou da porta que levava ao porão. Usopp correu na mesma direção e jogou o binóculo para Chopper. Ele usou o aparelho para assistir ao homem de novo que continuava parado. Sentiram os tremores dos monstros que batiam contra o navio, dois deles emergiram suas cabeças e se mostraram ser hidras, criaturas parecidas com cobras, mas com centenas de vezes maiores. Elas gritaram e armaram o bote. Zoro desembainhou suas katanas, Brooke fez o mesmo, e juntos se jogaram contra os imensos animais. Chopper se assustou largando o binóculo no chão, depois se escondeu atrás das pernas de nico Robin.

− Zoro- san, se eu morrer, jogue meus ossos no mar! − Brooke gritou para ele enquanto corriam pelos pescoços dos bichos. − Espera... Eu sou um esqueleto!

Zoro colocou Wadou Ichimonji na boca e armou o ataque:

− Santoryuu – Takanami! − Ele girou e decepou a cabeça do monstro. Brooke cortou os olhos do outro que urrou de dor e jogou o mesmo de volta para o navio. O corpo sem cabeça da outra hidra foi lentamente caindo no mar. Zoro pulou de lá e parou ao lado de Robin que assistia tudo com a face calma que só ela tinha.

− Não precisava matar a hidra...

−" Não precisava matar a hidra", oras... − Ele a imitou. − Ou era isso ou o navio já era!

− Robin- san! Zoro- san! Olhem lá! O homem também está sob ataque! − Brooke gritou apontando ao longe. Eles olharam na mesma direção ao mesmo tempo. O mar estava agitado e três hidras iam para cima do misterioso.

− Ele já era. − Zoro falou sério enquanto limpava as espadas.

− Vai morrer! − Brooke e Chopper gritaram em uníssono.

− Humm... − Robin murmurou.

O homem tirou das costas uma espada longa e fina e quando o primeiro monstro tentou lhe abocanhar ele o cortou ao meio. O corte fora tão rápido que nem mesmo a hidra havia sentido. E mais outro veio em sua direção, desta vez por trás. O mesmo só virou o braço e em movimentos de cruz cortou o monstro, seu sangue pintava o oceano de vermelho escuro, nenhuma gota parecia cair sobre o encapuzado. A terceira hidra foi de frente e desta vez o homem guardou a espada de volta nas costas, levantou o capuz e comeu o bicho.

− NANIII!!!!!! − Zoro, Chopper e Brooke gritaram juntos, não conseguiam acreditar no que viam. O homem havia abocanhado o imenso monstro e estava comendo-o inteiro. O monstro debatia a cauda em vão enquanto era engolido.

− El-ele tá comendo...Tá comendo...!! − Zoro balbuciou.

− Ahhhh!!! − Chopper gritou e tampou os olhos com as patas.

− No-no-no-nossaaaaa!!!! − Brooke tremia de terror e nem conseguia falar direito. Robin recuou um passo e disse:

− Que fome...Maior que a do nosso capitão...


	3. Amizade em risco

Desculpe a demora, eu tive uns problemas na internet de casa...D:

Gente!Eu quero reviews!PLZ!Nem que sejam de críticas!...Já estou ficando mal...Como vou continuar a história?*cry* ...Well, agora à fic!~~~~~/o/

**

* * *

  
**

E o homem não parava de engoli-lo, mais parecia um saco sem fundo. Para onde tudo aquilo estava indo? O homem agora só precisava engolir a cauda da hidra. Usopp apareceu no convés correndo e arfando disse:

− ...Conseguiram matar...todos os monstros...?O estrago foi...GRAAAANDEEE!!!! O QUE DIABOS É AQUILO?! − Usopp olhou assustado para o homem que ainda se deliciava da estranha refeição. Seus amigos continuaram quietos, nem eles sabiam o que estavam presenciando. O homem então engoliu o que restava do animal marinho e olhou diretamente para o Thousand Sunny. Seus olhos eram amarelos e grandes, nem um pouco humanos.

− Ahhh!!!Ele tá olhando pra cá! − Usopp gritou mais espantado que antes. E então o mesmo homem começou a correr na direção do navio. − Agora ele tá vindo pra cá! − Usopp continuou.

− Ah! O que faremos?! Ele irá nos devorar! − Chopper gritou aos prantos, saiu correndo para a cozinha cheio de medo, Brooke e usopp o seguiram. Sanji saía da cozinha na hora quando eles passaram quase o derrubando no chão.

−Céus!O que está havendo?! − Sanji perguntou, mas os três nem ouviram e procuraram por esconderijos seguros. − Robin- san, o que aconteceu? Senti tremores e urros. Era algum rei dos mares? − Sanji perguntou enquanto andava até ela e Zoro, mas nenhum dos dois respondeu. Seus olhos estavam presos no ponto que vinha em grande velocidade para o navio.

** . . .**

Na ilha, onde Luffy e Nami se encontravam a situação era um pouco melhor. Dentro da cidade, os dois pareciam invisíveis. Muitas crianças estavam usando a mesma máscara de Luffy e por isso os marinheiros nem o olhavam, era apenas mais um fantasiado.

−Nami, quando vou poder tirar a máscara?Está começando a coçar! − Luffy falou à amiga enquanto mexia na máscara a fim de obter mais conforto.

− Quando voltarmos pro Sunny, aí você tira... − Ela ainda olhava para todos os lados desconfiada. "E se os marinheiros estivessem fingindo e planejando uma emboscada?", Nami pensou. Mais a frente tambores começaram a rufar.

− Hei!O que será que é, Nami? − Luffy perguntou contente, procurando o local do barulho.

− Não sei, e não precisamos saber... − O barulho aumentou e lá na frente pode se ver uma marcha de marinheiros vindo na direção deles. Luffy e Nami, escondidos num beco, observavam tudo o que se passava. A tartaruga verde e grande de antes andava vagarosamente atrás dos marinheiros e dessa vez quem estava montado era um homem negro e parrudo, de cabelos prateados e espetados com um cavanhaque prata também, usava a roupa da marinha infestada de jóias e ouro e o típico sobretudo da mesma."Humm, esse deve ser o general que o vendedor me contou...", Nami lembrou. Os marinheiros pararam um pouco antes da rua principal terminar, a tartaruga também parou e o tambor aquietou junto.

− Saúdem o todo poderoso general da Marinha, do 22° Esquadrão, Morikazu Sasame! − Um marinheiro gritou. As pessoas em volta bateram palmas um tanto desanimadas e o general pareceu adorar. Ele pediu silêncio, limpou a garganta e começou:

− Senhoras e senhores, venho até vocês para avisar que este ano será diferente, _o festival_ deste ano será diferente...!

− Legal, Nami! Um festival!Aqui vai ter um festival! − Luffy falou eufórico.

− Cala a boca, imbecil, ou irão nos descobrir aqui! − Nami falou o mais baixo que pôde para Luffy. O general continuou seu anúncio:

− O bandido conhecido como "Cão Fu" _este ano_ será pego finalmente! − Ele fez ênfase apontando para o chão, os dedos das mãos cheias de anéis caríssimos. − Eu mesmo irei pegar o mascarado, _desmascará-lo_ e jogá-lo na prisão, que é o lugar dele... − A multidão o olhava atentamente, mas como se ele estivesse dando uma notícia velha.

− ...Assim poderão curtir o festival, que eu tanto gosto, sem medo do mau caráter estragar com tudo!Não é demais? − As pessoas continuaram inertes. − Eu disse: Não é demais?! − Desta vez, falando mais rispidamente todos começaram a aplaudir a ele com clamor, a gritar seu nome, a cantarem de alegria. Alguns ficaram revoltados, mas calados. Marinheiros começaram a rondar esses poucos e logo eles tiveram que fingir também com o resto da multidão.

− Eu já entendi tudo! − Nami agachou-se no chão, a mão no queixo e a face pensativa. Luffy imitou a pose dela e perguntou:

− Entendeu o quê, Nami? O que está rolando?

− Esse general...Ele foi mandado pra cá para deter bandidos e piratas, mas um dos meliantes não consegue pegar e isso é mal pra ele...Também parece estar ditando as regras desse lugar tem tempos... − Nami informou a Luffy, perdida em pensamentos.

− Nami, isso quer dizer o quê? Ele está maltratando as pessoas?

− Os cidadãos não querem o ditador por aqui e o tal mascarado tenta ajudá-los todos os anos, ele deve ser um pirata também!

− Quem é pirata, Nami?

− Ai...É o seguinte, Luffy. A cidade aqui ajudava piratas, esse general veio pra cá tocando o maior terror e mandando todo mundo pra prisão, quem quer que fosse contra ele. Um tal de "Cão Fu" vem todo ano pra cá a fim de acabar com a tirania dele. − Nami tentou explicar a Luffy de um jeito que ele entendesse.

− Mascarado? Ele usa uma capa também? Como um super-herói?! − Os olhos de Luffy começaram a brilhar.

− Hum, claro, claro, como quiser. − Ela percebeu que ele não havia entendido.

−...Eu quero ser um super-herói também, ainda preciso de uma capa!...Se eu ajudar esse cara talvez ele me empreste a dele!

− Hã?!O quê?! Hei!Aonde vai? − Nami nada estava entendendo. Luffy levantou e andou até o meio da estrada.

− Oe! Você! − Ele gritou e apontou para o general. Todos olharam no mesmo instante.

− Eu vim aqui acabar com a sua tirania, general estranho! − Todos se chocaram.

− Você mesmo! Vou chutar sua bunda e conseguir minha capa de super-herói! − Luffy finalizou.

− NANIIIIIII????!!!!!! − Nami e o general gritaram juntos com olhos esbugalhados.

− Seu idiota! O que pensa estar fazendo?! − Nami voou em cima de Luffy e começou a sacudi-lo.

− O que foi, Nami? Você quer uma capa também? − Luffy perguntou com ingenuidade.

− Peguem eles! É o bandido Cão Fu e uma comparsa! − o general gritou para os marinheiros que obedeceram a ordem na mesma hora e saíram correndo atrás de Luffy e Nami.

− Viu só?! Eles estão atrás de nós agora! − Nami gritou desesperada. Luffy segurou bem o chapéu, pegou Nami pelo braço e saiu em disparada.

** . . .**

O homem de hábito alimentar totalmente contraditório corria pela água como se ela fosse uma estrada até o navio. Robin, Zoro e Sanji olhavam ainda sem saber o que fazer. O homem chegou mais perto e pulou para dentro de Sunny-Go, sentou-se no chão gramado e ali ficou.

−...E agora? − Sanji questionou esperando resposta de qualquer um dos dois.

− Alguém tem que ir lá falar com ele... − Zoro respondeu sem tirar os olhos do estranho.

− Vá você, ele é um espadachim também, irão se entender.

− Err...Isso lá é desculpa pra eu ir lá?! − Zoro irritou-se.

− A não ser que esteja com medo.

− Quem aqui está com medo?! Quer brigar?!− Zoro puxou Sanji para perto dele pela camisa, a outra mão na katana branca. Sanji também se enfezou e levantou uma das pernas, pronto para dar um chute quando Robin interveio:

− Sanji- san, poderia me preparar um café, por favor? − Robin perguntou ao cozinheiro sem olhá-lo.

−Sim! Robin-chwan!É pra já! − Falou Sanji mudando a face totalmente para apaixonado. Depois saiu aos rodopios de volta para a cozinha. O silêncio predominou por alguns segundos.

−...Sanji-san tem razão. Você é um espadachim como ele... − Robin comentou e fez Zoro dar um pulo de espanto.

−Mazén? Até você?! ...Vá você!É a mais sensata e esperta do navio e blábláblá...

− Isso lá é desculpa para eu ir lá? − Robin imitou Zoro. Ele cruzou os braços e afirmou:

− Bem, eu não vou!

− ...Ahh...Tudo bem, eu vou lá. − Robin havia se cansado da discussão. − Mas você vem comigo. − Puxou Zoro pela manga da camisa e ele não teve outra escolha senão segui-la.

O homem parecia não se importar com a presença dos dois em questão, estava de cabeça baixa olhando talvez para as pernas cruzadas. Robin chegou perto o bastante e perguntou:

− Com licensa, senhor.... − Robin, como sempre, não admitia qualquer tipo de sentimento no rosto, mas suava frio. Quando o homem ouviu a voz dela parou de se mexer, como se esperando que ela falasse mais.

− Podemos saber o que o senhor faz em nosso navio? − Ouve um silêncio por um momento e quando Robin já ia repetir a pergunta o homem começou:

− Estou apenas descansando do almoço... − A voz dele era jovial, mas ao mesmo tempo rouca e cansada.

− Depois o senhor irá embora? − Robin perguntou séria. O homem deu um riso.

− Não. − A resposta foi rápida e depois mais nada ele falou. Robin e Zoro ficaram um tanto inseguros e deram alguns passos para trás. O homem levantou, ainda de cabeça baixa, e falou:

− Eu irei tomar este navio. − Tirou o capuz e mostrou-se ser um rapaz,de talvez vinte anos, os olhos castanhos e cabelos vermelho-fogo. Zoro e robin não ficaram parados. Ao descobrirem que o rapaz era ameaça montaram o ataque. Zoro desembainhou duas das três espadas pondo uma delas rente ao pescoço do homem, obrigado por isso a recuar. E Robin brotou mãos por ele prendendo todo o tronco e pernas ao próprio corpo. O rapaz não parecia nem um pouco amedrontado.

− Fracasso... − Ele disse baixo e começou a se transformar. Zoro tentou cortar o pescoço dele, mas sentiu sua espada bater em algo duro como aço. Robin não agüentava mais segurá-lo e desfez as mãos. O rapaz continuou a transformação ficando cada vez maior e quando não dava mais no lugar ele pulou para trás como um animal. Robin e Zoro viraram rapidamente e viram no que o rapaz tinha virado. Um cachorro muito grande de pêlos vermelhos e olhos amarelos, seus caninos eram maiores que o normal, tinha orelhas caídas, e sua face era voraz. Ele uivou para os dois tentando afugentá-los, mas em vão, pois continuaram em seus postos. Sanji assustou-se com o berro e foi ver o que estava acontecendo.

− Mas que...?! − Ele olhou para o monstro e depois para Robin e Zoro. Entendeu que o que se passava ali era uma luta e correu para ajudá-los pondo-se em posição de ataque. Usopp, Chopper e Brooke, ainda tremendo, foram ver o que se passava do lado de fora, mas não passaram da porta, apenas as cabeças de fora.

− É-é gigantesco! − Brooke gritou.

− Sabia que aquele cara era problema! − Usopp falou roendo as unhas.

− Um usuário! − Chopper deduziu.

O cão gigante pisou forte para frente quebrando as tábuas do chão e berrou de novo. Zoro não agüentava mais o barulho do bicho e contra-atacou. O cão tentou pegá-lo com a pata, Zoro esquivou-se e tentou cortá-lo inúmeras vezes, mas só criou arranhões.

− O que há com esse cara?! − Ele não conseguia entender porque suas katanas não o cortavam. E agora Sanji tentava o ataque. Chutou em cheio a cabeça chata do cachorro que continuou do mesmo jeito que antes.

− Como é duro! − Sanji reclamou. O cão começou a se transformar de novo, ficando bem menor. No final era o cão vermelho e sua metade homem, que mais parecia vestir uma armadura.

− Eu falei, inútil. Meu pêlo é reforçado com muitos tipos diferentes de minerais, tentar me machucar é impossível. − O rapaz fez questão de explicar. Robin pareceu não se importar com a informação, e mãos brotaram pelo corpo do mesmo.

− _Clutch_! − Ela lançou o ataque que quebrava os ossos do adversário, mas o homem continuou parado. Robin usou toda a sua força, mas ele não se mexia.

− Hum...Como eu dizia... − Zoro e Sanji lançaram-se sobre ele antes que ele terminasse a frase.

− Não nos subestime! _Santoryuu, Pound Hou_!

− _Longe_! − Eles jogaram seus melhores ataques no monstro que tentou se defender com os braços, mas o ataque em conjunto era poderoso demais e ele sofreu a investida. Além disso, fora lançado para trás até cair de volta no mar. Desacordado e sendo usuário de Akuma no Mi, seu destino seria abismar no oceano e morrer. Robin o pegou antes que isso acontecesse.

** . . .**

Na ilha, Luffy e Nami continuavam fugindo dos marinheiros. Corriam por entre as ruas da cidade, becos e até por cima das casas, mas eles continuavam a perseguição.

− Luffy, isto não está dando certo!Vamos para a floresta, lá será mais fácil despistá-los! − A essa altura Nami já estava sendo levada nas costas de Luffy que não parecia se importar. Ouviu a sugestão da amiga e acelerou o passo.

Os dois corriam sem parar pela mata tentando não se distanciar muito um do outro. Esconderam-se atrás de algumas árvores e descansando prestaram atenção aos sons, procurando ouvir o que os marinheiros falavam entre si. "... Eu os vi entrando aqui, senhor!", " Que imbecis! A floresta está repleta de armadilhas!", " Continuem procurando, homens!Eles não têm para onde fugir!"...A última voz que ouviram Nami percebeu ser a do general. Fez sinal para Luffy ir andando sem fazer barulho e ela o seguiu.

− Venha cá, bandidinho...Seus dias estão contados! Não tem mais como você me fazer de bobo! − O General falava na sua busca, a espada cortando os arbustos do caminho.

Nami então se lembrou do que o vendedor havia lhe contado. Que o general era facilmente enganado. Ela resolveu testar tal idéia.

− Hei! Você! Estamos aqui! − Nami gritou para que o general a ouvisse. Ela segurava Luffy pelo cangote que por sua vez não estava entendendo nada.

− Nami?O quê...? − O general foi chegando devagar e seu olhar era o mesmo de um maníaco.

− Ahhh!Finalmente resolveram se entregar para o todo poderoso general Sasame.

− Nami!Ele está chegando mais perto!O que está fazendo?! − Luffy gritou a amiga, Nami continuou quieta e o segurando firmemente.

− General, não estamos nos rendendo. Eu tenho uma proposta para lhe fazer.

− Por que eu sendo quem sou ouviria bandidos?! − Ele se enfezou e apontou a espada para Nami.

− Por que este não é só o seu bandido... − Nami retirou a máscara de Luffy e colocou o chapéu que estava com ela na cabeça dele. −... É também o perigoso pirata Monkey D. Luffy!

O general se assustou e recuou para trás.

− Aquele com o valor de trezentos milhões de belies? Minha nossa!É por isso que eu não consigo pegá-lo!Ninguém consegue!

− Sim, mas eu consegui e agora lhe dou a seguinte proposta: O valor dele é de trezentos milhões, mas eu o vendo por apenas cinqüenta milhões! − Ela finalizou com um sorriso.

− Naniii?! − O general e Luffy não acreditavam no que tinham escutado.

− Nami, você vai me vender? − Luffy perguntou chocado pela idéia da garota.


	4. Falsas impressões

Minee!Gomen!...Desculpe mesmo pela demora. Muitas coisas aconteceram, muitas mesmo. Eu andei muito doente, calma!Acho que não foi gripe suína!xD...Também viajei para SP para ir ao Anime Friends e hoje que consegui voltar à fic e terminá-la. Bem, está um tanto grandinha, mas está muito lecau!Aprecie com moderação ;P

* * *

− Nami, você vai me vender?! − Luffy não conseguia nem pensar direito.

− Claro! Eu cansei de você!Sempre me metendo em encrencas cada vez maiores!Um dia eu morro por sua culpa! − Ela respondeu soltando-o no chão. − O senhor o aceita ou não? − Nami falou seca.

− Ele é seu parceiro...!

− Não mais, não o quero! − Nami interrompeu ao general.

− Não sei, afinal você também é procurada!

− Pensa comigo: minha recompensa é de apenas dezesseis milhões, a dele é várias vezes maior. Se me der os cinqüenta milhões prometo que nunca mais ouvirá falar de meu nome outra vez, isso sem mencionar a possível promoção que o senhor irá receber ao entregar este monstro à prisão. − Ela falava serenamente, como se vendendo uma mercadoria normal. − Pense só! O senhor poderia até mesmo virar um vice-almirante! − Os olhos do general brilharam.

− Muito bem, mocinha. A rixa que você tem com ele não me interessa. Eu aceito sua proposta! − Ele estalou os dedos e vários marinheiros apareceram dos arbustos, um deles andou até o general e esperou por ordens.

− Nós vamos indo agora, eu já consegui o que queria. Prenda o garoto com as algemas de kairouseki!

− E a garota, senhor?

− Ouviu eu lhe dizer algo sobre ela?Não! Faça apenas o que lhe mandei! − Ele gritou com o marinheiro que se apressou em obedecer.

Luffy, em estado catatônico, ficou quieto enquanto era preso. O general chamou Nami para que ficasse ao seu lado e todos começaram a andar. Na face de Nami um grande sorriso confiante, seu plano estava funcionando melhor que esperava.

**...**

Em Sunny-Go, o garoto-cão recobrava a consciência, mas estava amarrado a correntes pesadas e sentia-se muito fraco.

− Mas o quê...

− Viram que idéia "SUPER" foi a minha de comprar correntes de kairouseki? − Franky falou e sorriu. O rapaz olhou devagar para frente, toda a tripulação o observava.

− Por favor...Tirem-me daqui... − Ele tentou falar, mas saíra baixo demais. Chopper chegou até ele e disse para seus amigos:

− Desprendam-no, as correntes de kairouseki são mais eficazes em usuários do tipo zoan, se ele continuar com elas pode até morrer!

− É? E se ele tentar nos atacar outra vez? − Usopp perguntou para a rena.

− Você não vai nos atacar, não é? − Chopper perguntou ao acorrentado que respirava com problemas. Ele respondeu negando com a cabeça. Chopper olhou para seus amigos de novo que olharam uns para os outros. Franky emitiu um pequeno rosnado e tirou as correntes do garoto. Como de imediato ele começou a sentir-se melhor, levantou do chão e retirou o capuz da cabeça.

− Desculpe toda a bagunça, eu costumo matar antes de perguntar. O meu nome é Kouda "Inumaru" Yuki, também conhecido como Cão Fu Vermelho, que vocês já devem ter ouvido falar...

− Na verdade não. − Todos disseram na mesma hora, pra surpresa de Kouda.

− Sério?Mas tudo bem.

− Hei! Por que queria o nosso navio?! − Usopp deu um passo à frente e perguntou.

− Eu preciso muito chegar à um lugar, esse navio parece ser bem rápido. − Ele respondeu dando olhadas em volta.

− Ahh...Parece que entende de navios...Hei! Não mude o assunto!Você fez um estrago e tanto aqui em cima! − Franky segurou o punho pronto para bater, Robin interveio com a mão fazendo sinal para que Franky continuasse em seu lugar.

− Para onde exatamente o senhor deseja ir? − Robin perguntou ao Kouda que virou para respondê-la.

− Uma ilha a alguns quilômetros daqui, chama-se Gold Rock Town.

− Mas nosso eternal pose não está direcionado para lá, está? − Sanji falou.

− Isso não é problema. − Kouda revirou o bolso dentro do casaco e tirou dele o eternal pose de sua ilha mostrando à eles. Robin parecia muito pensativa, Zoro percebeu e perguntou:

− Robin, se Luffy e Nami estiverem vivos ainda...

− Sim, eles poderiam ter desembarcado mais cedo nesta ilha...

− Bem, é melhor do que ficar parado! − Franky falou e pegou o eternal pose da mão de Kouda. − Próxima parada: Gold Rock Town! − Ele gritou contente.

− Sério?Irão me levar até lá? − O garoto cão não acreditava naquelas pessoas.

− Não fique pensando que é por sua causa, estamos indo resgatar nossos amigos... − Zoro falou seriamente.

− Devíamos nos chamar "Piratas ao resgate", sério! Quantas vezes já fizemos esse tipo de trabalho? − Usopp falou indignado.

− Yohohohoho, tomara que Luffy e Nami estejam bem... − Brooke comentou.

− Hei, é Kouda, né?Conta pra gente essa história de "Cão Fu Vermelho"...! − Chopper puxou a manta do rapaz que imediatamente olhou para baixo.

− Isso!Também quero saber! − Usopp sentou perto dos dois e Sanji andava até a cozinha.

− Vou preparar um lanchinho, não é todo dia que não temos o Luffy no navio pra exterminar a comida.

Kouda parecia um pouco surpreso com a animação daquela gente.

− Oe, oe, vai ficar aí parado, meu irmãozinho? − Usopp falou tentando chamar a atenção dele.

− Eu gostaria de ouvir sai história também, se me permite. − Robin disse encostando-se numa parede perto deles.

− Podia contar pra gente como você conseguiu andar sobre a água também! − Chopper sentou-se no chão e balançava os braços muito animado. Kouda finalmente desistiu de tentar entender aqueles piratas estranhos e sentou-se entre Chopper e Usopp com Robin os observando. Os três muito atentos e curiosos.

− Bem, sobre a água...Foi por isso aqui! − Ele remexeu o bolso dentro da manta e tirou uma orbe azul e brilhante de lá. Os olhos de Usopp e Chopper seguiam o movimento da mão de Kouda, a luz e cor eram hipnotizadoras.

− Que bonito, mas o que exatamente é isso? − Chopper perguntou tentando tocar na orbe, que Kouda não deixou.

− É um artefato inventado por Vegapunk, que eu roubei... − Ele disse com ar de mistério. Robin, Chopper e Usopp mudaram suas faces de curiosidade para espanto. Eles conheciam muito bem esse nome. Vegapunk, o cientista da marinha que havia criado Kuma e variações de Akumas no Mi. Kouda percebeu a surpresa e falou:

− Vejo que o conhecem. Bem, eu fui uma cobaia dele, há muito tempo atrás. Ele me deu esta Akuma no Mi, a Inu Inu no Mi Modelo Cão Mitológico...

− Interessante...

− Oh!Conte mais desse cara pra gente!

− Sim, sim! − Os três ficaram ainda mais curiosos depois da descoberta e Kouda ficou animado de ver que se interessavam por suas histórias. Durante o percurso ele contou sobre seus estranhos poderes, sua vida e sobre o festival.

Zoro ainda não confiava muito bem no garoto e atento o observava de longe ao lado de Franky que guiava o navio.

− Humm...Espero que Luffy não tenha entrado em encrencas demais...

− Há,há! É como pedir ao sol que não nasça! − Franky riu do comentário de Zoro.

− Sim, mas isso seria pior para a gente.

− Calma, aniki, ele está com a aniki ruiva, ela é bem esperta!

− Isso me aflige também, o Luffy já é um imbecil sozinho, imagine só ouvindo o que aquela pirralha diz. Como eu disse antes, espero que ele fique bem. − Franky riu de Zoro e parou de falar para prestar atenção no eternal pose de Kouda.

**...**

Luffy e Nami agora se encontravam no quartel general de Morikazu Sasame. Ele, ainda muito abalado e Nami mais à frente conversando com o general animadamente.

− Nossa, mas que lugar bonito! Quer dizer, é claro que um homem da sua magnitude só poderia morar num local desses. Podia ser melhor, mas...

− Gostei de você, tem mesmo olhos para esses tipos de coisas. Acho que vou derrubar e fazer dez vezes maior!

"Que homem imbecil! Está ligando pra qualquer coisa que eu fale. Será que se eu mandar ele pular de uma ponte ele pula?", Nami pensou. Adentraram no saguão principal e Sasame começou com as ordens:

− Você, coloque o garoto na cela preparada e o restante pode ir.

− Com licensa, senhor general, eu poderia ir junto com o marinheiro?Eu só queria averiguar que este monstro ficará bem preso em sua cela. − Nami perguntou em tom manso, mas falando de Luffy com grosseria o que fez com que o mesmo abaixasse ainda mais a sua cabeça, de jeito a ficar dependurada no ar sendo balançada pela brisa.

− Ah! Mas este desprezível deve ter feito algo tremendamente repugnante com bela dama...Sua escória maldita! − O general gritou e chutou as canelas de Luffy que caiu ao chão de imediato. Nami continuou sossegada.

−...Ou será que a senhorita é malvadinha assim mesmo? − Ele brincou aproximando-se mais de Nami que deu um risinho por estar sem-graça. − Nesse caso, irei junto. Aqui é grande e não quero que este marinheiro sujo faça mal a você. O marinheiro não gostou da brincadeira e começou a puxar Luffy do chão que não quis levantar e fora arrastado até a sala de carceragem.

Chegando ao lugar, o marinheiro abriu a porta de ferro e ascendeu um lampião que havia numa mesa ao lado. Quando a sala iluminou-se mostrou que a única coisa nela além da mesinha era uma jaula não muito grande mal clareada pela luz de fora que vinha da única janela do quarto que continha grades muito enferrujadas. O marinheiro continuou a puxar Luffy até chegarem na jaula, ele lhe tirou as algemas e jogou Luffy lá dentro que mais pareceu uma marionete. Sua máscara caiu no chão e Nami deu um suspiro rápido um pouco triste, mas logo mudando sua face para alegria novamente.

− Hum, finalmente vão dar um fim nele... − Ela saiu andando e esperou pelo general.

− Bem, agora vamos ao meu gabinete para que eu posso lhe pagar pelo feito incrível...A senhorita é mesmo muito corajosa!

− Ah, não fale uma coisa dessas que eu fico com vergonha. Nami tentou parecer inocente. Depois de fechar a porta o cabo foi para o lado oposto do general e Nami.

Até chegarem no aposento, Sasame fazia agrados à Nami que respondia com risinhos e deixava o homem enérgico. Nami estava começando a ficar nervosa com a situação.

Adentraram no aposento nada simples e Nami observou o lugar por alguns momentos até que o general começasse a falar:

− Elegante, não?...Acontece que eu fui mandado para cá, mas eu falei que só acataria a ordem se tudo fosse do meu jeitinho.

− Muito interessante, mas...Acho melhor eu ir. Seus homens estão começando a se indagar sobre a minha presença.

− ah!Sim! Está certa... − Ele chegou perto de Nami. − Ninguém pode saber do nosso segredinho...

− Sim, ninguém pode... − Nami respondeu rapidamente para que o homem desgrudasse. Ele se voltou para sua escrivaninha e de uma das gavetas tirou uma chave. No quadro atrás da mesa havia um cofre quando o mesmo era retirado. Ele usou a chave no cofre e colocou a senha girando um botão. Nami prestou atenção no segredo, Sasame nem percebeu a ação. O cofre finalmente se abriu com um pequeno estalar e de lá de dentro uma luz forte apareceu vinda dos milhares de jóias e moedas de ouro e prata que se encontravam ali. Sasame puxou um pequeno saco e contou seu conteúdo, depois jogou à Nami.

− Acho que tem um pouco mais, mas para uma bela jovem como a senhorita nunca é demais, não é? − Ele chegou perto dela novamente e Nami deu um passo para trás.

− A-acho que devo ir para nunca mais voltar... − Nami falou nervosa.

− Por que não fica mais um pouco?! − O general segurou Nami pelos braços e fez menção de beijá-la. Nami se desesperou e deu-lhe um chutão bem entre as pernas. O choque foi imediato e o general parou de segurar Nami para segurar outros lugares. Ela aproveitou e saiu correndo. O general pareceu não se importar com a fuga dela, ajoelhou-se no chão e ficou ali morrendo de dor.

− Que diabinha... − Falou entre os dentes.

Nami correu o máximo que pode e saiu do quartel. Continuou correndo por entre as ruas da cidade até ter certeza de que ele não havia a seguido. Encostou-se numa parede para recuperar o fôlego e disse:

− Primeira parte do plano concluída...

No quartel, mas especificamente na sala e jaula onde Luffy se encontrava. Ele se perguntava por que Nami havia feito aquilo.

"Será que dessa vez eu passei dos limites? Ela não vai mais me perdoar? Não vai mais participar das aventuras pelo oceano?", ele pensava.

− Nami!Gomen! − Luffy choramingou. Um marinheiro que guardava a porta bateu na mesma e gritou para que Luffy ficasse quieto. Um pouco depois a porta se abriu e o general apareceu, seu olhar era assustador e demoníaco.

− Então, Kouda, gostou do seu novo aposento? − Ele perguntou lambendo os lábios.

− Não sei quem é esse Kouda, eu sou o Luffy! Tire-me daqui! − Luffy sentou e olhou bem para o general, mas não ousou tocar nas grades, sabia que se tocasse ficaria muito fraco.

− Hum, desculpe. Eu esqueci que vocês são a mesma pessoa, mas acostumei com o Kouda, ou melhor, Cão Fu Vermelho!

− Nani? − Luffy ficava com cada vez mais incógnitas na cabeça.

− Não se faça de sonso! Seu monstro imprestável!Eu sei muito bem quem você é e te peguei finalmente!Há, há, há! − O general gritou e riu alucinadamente. Luffy preferiu ficar quieto, era doideira demais, até mesmo para ele.

− Eu já chamei as tropas, você irá embora amanhã de manhã para a prisão Impel Down, onde jamais verá a luz do sol, lua, nada, outra vez!...Eu não sei bem como você fez todos aqueles feitos incríveis como derrotar Crocodile, Moria, destruir Ennies Lobby e ainda infernizar a minha vida, mas não importa mais, você está preso em nome da justiça!Há, há, há!...O que tem para dizer em sua defesa? − O general finalizou com a pergunta. Luffy ficou em pé e levantando a cabeça devagar respondeu:

−...Quando eu sair daqui vou chutar a sua bunda E GANHAR A MINHA CAPA AHHHH! − Gritou ferozmente. O general sentiu um frio na espinha, mas se segurou e começou a sair da sala.

− Esses piratas de hoje em dia, não dá mais para entendê-los...Feche bem esta porta, não quero ter que acordar de madrugada por fuga dele... − Deu a ordem ao marinheiro que estava como vigia e voltou para sua sala.

Luffy ficou ali em pé, no escuro, tentando pensar no que fazer.

− Caramba, como vou sair dessa jaula?...Se eu nem posso tocá-la... − Luffy começou a ouvir um barulho vindo da janela.

− Não pense demais ou sua cabeça pode pegar fogo. − Ele conhecia aquela voz, era Nami! Ele se virou na mesma hora e avistou a amiga.

− Nami! Nami, você! Nami! − Luffy gritou por ela três vezes, cada uma em um tom diferente: de alegria, raiva e alívio.

− Shhhh, não faça barulho, seu tonto, ou não poderei te tirar daí. − O marinheiro bateu na porta outra vez e mandou Luffy calar a boca. Nami se assustou um pouco, mas depois voltou ao seu trabalho de tentar abrir as grades da janela. Cerrou-as até que fosse possível quebrá-las com as mãos para que pudesse passar. Luffy parecia segurar a ansiedade e não parava de seguir os passos de Nami. Ela usou um grampo para abrir a jaula de Luffy que não lhe pareceu grande desafio. Mas Luffy não saiu de lá no momento em que a porta se abriu.

− Luffy, não esqueça a máscara aí, não deixe vestígios para trás... − Ela falou baixo, mas Luffy não se mexeu. Ela suspirou, pegou a máscara e depois Luffy pelo braço e o puxou até fora da sala. Do lado de fora ela o levou até um bosque que ficava no caminho entre o quartel e a cidade. Nessa hora já estava bastante escuro. As luzes dos postes começaram a ligar. Os dois pararam num banquinho e Luffy ainda tinha o rosto muito apreensivo.

−...Luffy, você está começando a me assustar. Pode falar agora e...! − Nami havia dito as palavras mágicas. Luffy não mais se conteve e abraçou a amiga com todas as forças.

− Nami! Você me salvou!Você não me odeia!É demais! − ele gritava contente demais chegando até a chorar de emoção.

* * *

**N/A:**O próximo cap está demais!Agora que vem o clímax da história!Por favor, não deixem de lê-lo. Eu não esqueço das minhas fics, só demoro um pouquinho. É só ter um pouco de paciência ^^'...Só pra deixar vocês com água na boca..._"No próximo capítulo:...Luffy faz uma pergunta que deixa Nami muito nervosa e ele diz querer resposta imediata!...Os mugiwara chegam na ilha junto de Kouda e muita bagunça se segue quando Sasame descobre a fuga do falso Cão Fu!...Não percam!"_...XD


End file.
